The Not So Perfect Life
by xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx
Summary: Brucas. Brooke Davis has the best life ever, a hotpopularbasketball playing boyfriend, she's high school president, she has the best friends you could ask for, and she is very rich, but she has a secret that she won't tell anyone...not even her closest fr
1. The Perfect Life

The Not So Perfect Life

Summary: Brooke Davis has the best life ever, a hot/popular/basketball playing boyfriend, she's high school president, she has the best friends you could ask for, and she is very rich, (of course there is a 'but')...but, she has a secret that she isn't telling anybody...not even her closest friends or boyfriend.

So this story is a Brucas of course. Naley's married and I don't know any other couples yet. Review and tell me what you think, good or bad, should I keep going or not?

Chapter 1- The Perfect Life

Tree Hill High. The place where Brooke felt on top of the world. Everybody worshipped her and all the girls wanted to be her. She had everything in her life perfect, just the way she wanted it. Of course she had the bad hair day, the occasional zit, everything a normal girl would have, but she knew how to deal with it and nobody seemed to notice. The only people that could notice she was having a bad day were her best friend's: Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Jake, and her boyfriend, Lucas Scott.

"So your still coming over tonight, right?" Lucas asked, running up to Brooke when class was let out.

"Of course, Broody." Brooke said, smiling at the sight of her very good looking boyfriend. She got butterflies every time she saw him, even though they had been together for 2 years.

Lucas gave her a quick kiss. "Ok, great, I got to go to my next class, but I'll see you tonight." he said, smiling over his shoulder at her.

She just stood in the middle of the hallway in a daydream, but then Peyton Sawyer inturrupted that.

"Hey, B.Davis, Lucas is gone you know." Peyton said, waving her hand infront of Brooke's face.

"Huh...oh yea, I know." Brooke said, snapping out of it. "He's just so sexy, I can't go 5 minutes without zoning out on him." she said, sarcastically.

Peyton just laughed. "Yea, sure, let's get to class before we're late and have to go to detention, where you can't see Lucas anymore."

"Now we can't let that happen can we?" Brooke asked, all dramatic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now class today we are going to be discussing..." the teacher just kept rambling on. Brooke could care less about what the teacher was saying, she just wanted to go see Lucas. She figured out that all the classes they weren't in together, she was failing, because she would start day dreaming about him. But that didn't even matter to her because when the time came where she had to choose a college, she would be able to pay her way in and she was to scared to even think about college, anyways, so she didn't know if she would go.

When the class was over, Peyton had to practically shake her, because it was like she was sleeping with her eyes open.

"You should really pay attention in class, Brooke." Peyton said, laughing at her.

"Why, what's the point of trying to get good grades, you only do that so you can get into college, and I won't have to go to college because my basketball star husband will be able to support the both of us and a big family." Brooke explained in her usually cheery way.

"Ok, Brooke, keep dreamin'." Peyton said, putting her books in her locker. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I've got my car." she said, also putting her books away.

"Ok then, when you get home from Lucas' call me with the details, if you know what I mean." Peyton said, raising her eyebrows.

Brooke laughed. "Alright, P. Sawyer, you know I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Brooke got ready and went over to Lucas'.

"Hey, babe, come in." Lucas said, leading Brooke inside.

"So where is your mom and Keith tonight?" Brooke asked, curiously. She wanted to make she they were going to be alone.

"Small Business League dinner, they won't be home until tomorrow, though." he said, putting his hands around Brooke's waist and kissing her.

Brooke broke away from the kiss. "Ooooo, so your saying your mom, Karen Roe, left you alone all night, a Friday night I might add, and you have this wild girlfriend named Brooke, that she knows about." Brooke explained, trying to make sense of this situation.

"Yea, I don't believe it myself." Lucas said, kissing her again.

Brooke broke away again. (Lucas was getting annoyed by that.) "Well, thank you, Karen." she said, giggling and kissing Lucas at the same time they were walking to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At about 11:00 am the next morning, Brooke went home and called Peyton like she said she would.

"Hello?"

"Were you sleeping, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Yes, I went to a movie with Jake last night and I didn't get in until 3." Peyton said, smiling.

Brooke just laughed. "Oh, so I'm not the only one that had a good night."

"Nope."

"Ok, so how about I come pick you up and we go shopping and we'll talk about it."

"Ok, bye." Peyton said, hanging up the phone.

When they got to the mall it wasn't even 15 minutes before Brooke bought something.

"Peyton you better buy something or else I'll feel bad." Brooke said, not believing herself.

"Yea right, Brooke." she said, laughing. "Anyways...last night...how was it?"

"Oh my god so great, Peyton, I am so in love with him. "she said excitedly, getting those butterflies in her stomach again. "Everytime I look into his eyes, I just know he's the one."

"Yea, that's how I feel with Jake, too." Peyton said, also excited.

"The best part was Karen wasn't home" Brooke said, giggling.

"Wait...what...back it up, Karen and Keith were gone all night?" Peyton asked, confused.

"Yea, I know, I don't know what she was on when she decided to leave him alone." Brooke said, in awe.

Just then Brooke's phone rang and the caller ID said, 'Broody'. "Yay, it's Lucas."

Peyton just rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Brooke asked, happily.

"I just got off the phone with my mom and her and Keith aren't coming home until tomorrow now." Lucas said. "Sooo, do you want to come over again, tonight?"

"Uh, yea, totally." Brooke said.

"Okay."

"Bye, Broody, I love you, me and Peyton are going to get back to shopping now." she said. "See ya tonight."

"Bye, I love you, too." he said, hanging up.

"What did he want?" Peyton asked, curiously.

"Karen and Keith aren't coming home until tomorrow now, me and Lucas are like so gunna do it again." she said, giggling.

"Oh, Brooke, these are the times I ask myself how I even became friends with you in the first place." Peyton said, putting an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Oh, you know you love me." Brooke said, giving her a side hug. Then running over to a shirt she spotted. "Now try this on before I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke got to Lucas' house as soon as she got her stuff home from the mall at about 6.

They just finished eating and decided to watch a movie.

"Hey, Broody, this is how it's going to be when we live together." Brooke said smiling, raising her eyebrows.

"When we live together?" Lucas asked, smiling back at her. "You think that far into the furture?"

"Yea, I also think about our wedding and when we have kids." she said, laying on top of him on the couch and resting her head on his chest.

"And someday we will have that." Lucas said, stroking her hair.

They started watching the movie, but both of them got bored since they had both already seen it in the theatre together, so they started kissing instead and then made their way to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lucas woke up and heard people talking, and it kept getting closer.

_"Oh shit, my mom is home!" he thought, jumping out of bed, trying to find his boxers._

"What are you doing, Lucas?" Brooke asked, tiredly.

"Brooke, you have to get out of here now." Lucas whipsered.

"Uh, ok, why?" she asked, offended.

"My mom is home." he said, seriously.

Brooke's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed to find her clothes. She got them on quickly and kissed Lucas. "Bye, I'll call you later."

"Okay." he said smiling, and opening the door.

He shut it quickly behind Brooke and jumped into bed, then Karen opened the door. "Hey, my boy, how are you?"

He pretended to act tired. "Good, how was your trip?"

"It was alright, what did you do this weekend?" Karen asked, curiously.

"Nothing really." he lied.

"Ok, well I'll let you go back to sleep." she said, then shut the door.

Lucas had a sigh of relief and dropped his head onto his pillow. _"That was a close one." he thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review:)

It wasn't that good, I know, but I want to go to bed, the next chapter will be better because I will actually have a proper story line. The more reviews I get the faster I will update, so please say something, even if it's just like 3 words! Every review counts:)


	2. Suddenly Not So Perfect Anymore

Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm home now and I can update again until I go to my grandma's, oh yea...I went to John Tucker Must Die last night, if you didn't go see it yet you have to, I'm serious! It's soooo fricken good, definitly worth it, Sophia's character is sooo hilarious! Well anyways, here's the next chapter...

Chapter 2- Suddenly Not So Perfect Anymore

1 week later

The bell rang, so everybody was rushing to get to their lockers, it was like that every Friday afternoon. All the kids had big plans for the weekend, like parties, going to the beach, and all that fun stuff, but Brooke had other plans that Friday afternoon...

"So, I'll call you before I come to get you for the movie, Brooke." Peyton said, slamming her locker shut.

"Ok, I just have to go and do something first." Brooke said, walking with Peyton down the hallway. "So, you can actually get Haley first."

"Alright, talk to you later." Peyton said, walking to her car and Brooke walking to her's.

Brooke was driving through Tree Hill, thinking about the last few months, _how could this have happened? We always used protection, there was a couple times I missed the pill, but still, we were protected, _she thought, pulling up to Tree Hill's drug store. At least nobody she knew worked there. That could be embarrassing and very bad if the word got out that she might be pregnant.

She walked in nervously, there wasn't that many people in the store, _thank god,_ she thought, walking towards the health and mediction aisle. She was going through this alone, Lucas wasn't even at school today, but she thought it might be better because she didn't want to upset him, besides, it would be more nerve-racking trying to tell him, and if she wasn't pregnant then there would be no point it telling him. Anyways, she was only a week late, it's happened before.

Brooke grabbed a pregnancy test, quickly, off the shelf and started walking away. _No I should definitly take 2. _She thought, going back and taking another one. Her hands were shaking by this time, she really didn't want to run into anybody she knew. When she got to the front she paid for the tests and jolted out of there. She finally got to her car and took a deep breath. _Ok, that wasn't that hard, now I just have to go home and take these. _She swallowed hard, and exhaled, then started up her car and headed towards her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Brooke got home, nobody was there. That wasn't anything new to her though, her dad was always working and her mom was just always...out. Brooke never knew where her mother was. On this particular day, though, it was a good thing. She didn't want anybody there when she took the tests, her parents would freak out.

She went upstairs to her room and put her bookbag and binder on her bed, then went into her bathroom. After she took the tests she went and laid on her bed, starring at the ceiling, just waiting for the timer to go off.

Just when she was thinking about how a baby would affect her life, her cell phone rang. It was Peyton.

"Hey, P. Sawyer." she said, putting on her cheery attitude.

"Hey, B. Davis, are you almost ready to go?" Peyton asked. "Haley's over here with me, we just have to come get you, then we can have our girls night."

"Uh...yea." Brooke looked over at her bathroom where the tests were, just getting ready to tell her if she was going to have fun tonight. "You can come get me in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, we'll-" Peyton tried to say something but the timer went off. "What was that, Brooke?"

"Nothing." She said, quickly, jumping off of her bed. "You just come and get me soon, I'm soo excited."

"Ok, bye." Peyton said, confused. Brooke was acting a little weird, but she was seeing her soon so she could ask her what was up.

"See you soon." Brooke said, hanging up.

_Ok, this is it. _She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

She threw her cell on her bed and walked into the bathroom. She picked up one of the tests and took a deep breath, then flipped it over. "It's positive." she said, quietly. Her eyes started swelling up with tears. She thought she better check the other one, too. "Oh my god." she said, as she looked at the other one, "They're both positive." She put her hand over her mouth and tried to hold back the tears, but they fell anyways.

Brooke fell to the floor because her legs were weak. She starred at the wall in front of her for what seemed like forever until she heard Peyton's voice. She quickly got up and stashed the tests in a drawer and made sure she looked like she hadn't been crying for the last ten minutes.

"Brooke, are you up here?" Peyton asked, as her and Haley walked into Brooke's room.

"Yea...in here." She hoped she didn't sound like she had been crying.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked, curiously. "You never answered your door."

"Oh, Peyton, you know how long it takes for me to get ready." Brooke lied.

"Are you ok, Brooke?" Haley asked, concerned. "You seem, well, not-so-cheery."

"Yea, I'm fine." Brooke put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's just go see this movie." Brooke said, trying to act happy. "It's girls night out, it's going to be fun!"

Peyton and Haley agreed with her and they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was laying in bed, sick, thinking about Brooke, wondering if she was thinking about him. _Maybe I should call her, she doesn't even know I'm sick. _He thought. Then got up and found his cell phone.

It rang a couple times, then Brooke picked up. "Hey, Lucas." She said, loudly.

"Why are you talking so loud?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"What?" she asked, louder. "Wait, let me go some place quieter."

"Ok." Lucas said, confused. "Where are you?"

Brooke stepped outside the theatre. "At the movies with Peyton and Haley, there is a lot of people I had to go outside to talk to you."

"Oh, I see, I just wanted to call and see what you were doing." he said, happy she wasn't sitting at home on a Friday night, wasting it by thinking about him.

"Where were you today, Broody?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"I'm in my bed sick with the flu, I'll be back to school by Monday probably." he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe." she said, kindly. "I hope you get better, maybe I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Ok, you have fun tonight." Lucas said, smiling.

"I will, bye..." she paused, thinking about the life changing events of the day. "I love you."

"Is everything ok?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Yea, everything is fine...I'll see you tomorrow." she said, about to hang up. She couldn't take it anymore, Lucas was so innocent, he had no idea what was actually going on with them.

"I love you, too." he said. "Bye."

"Bye." Brooke hung up and went back inside, where she found Peyton and Haley waiting for her.

"Was that Lucas?" Haley asked, curiously.

"Yea, he has the flu, that's why he wasn't at school today." Brook explained to them.

"Oh, that sucks." Peyton said.

"Yea, he'll be ok, I'm going to see him tomorrow." she said, as Peyton gave her her ticket.

"Ok, enough about Lucas, this is girl's night!" Haley said, excitedly.

They went into the room where their movie was playing and found seats. The whole time Haley and Peyton watched, Brooke was in a totally different place, thinking about everything that was going on in her life right now. Everybody thought she was this perfect, beautiful, lucky person who's got everything going for her, but instead she was now a lonely, pregnant, 17-year-old that was freaking out inside because she didn't know what to do.

She was having bad thoughts like, what if she told Lucas and he didn't want to be a father? That could always happen because after high school, Lucas will be going to some college to play basketball, she was sure, and he couldn't do that if he had a kid to look after. What if she told Lucas and it just messed everything up for them? Brooke couldn't have that, she was nothing without Lucas, she wasn't whole without him. She could get an abortion, but that wasn't something she was about to do. Getting an abortion would mean ending the life of something so innocent that didn't do anything wrong. It was her responsibility now, and she would never do that. Lastly, there was putting her baby up for adoption, that sounded the best to her so far, it's not fair to keep a child if you can't support it or look after it 24/7, it deserves a loving family that would be devoted to it. She still had college and everything else that goes with it, so she couldn't keep a baby.

As Brooke thought about her options, not even paying any attention to the movie that Haley and Peyton seemed to be enjoying, she finally figured out that since it was May the baby would be due around February sometime, so she just had to go these last 2 months of school hiding morning sickness and the rest that happens during the first 2 months, the summer wouldn't be to hard, but then September to February would be the hardest because she would be getting bigger, but it was something she was going to have to do, when she had a plan or idea, she stuck with it. _I can go the rest of this year and then my senior year without anybody even finding out that I'm pregnant. It will work, I have to make it work. If I tell anybody it will only lead to fights and then heartbreak, and my heart can't take much more. _she thought, determined to make her plan work.

The only things she didn't like were: 1) lying to Lucas about something this big, and 2) missing out on wearing a bikini in the summer...How typical, leave it to Brooke to makie jokes at a time like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Brooke woke up miserable, she had a stomach ache, probably from so much stress, plus she had to go over to Lucas' because she said she would. It's not that she didn't like seeing him, she loved every minute of it, but now there was a reason to feel scared and guilty around him. She showered, put on a pair of light pink sweat pants, a black tank top, and Lucas' grey hoody. She really wasn't in the mood to dress nice today.

It was shortly after 1 when Brooke got to Luke's house. She knocked on the side door that led to Lucas' bedroom, she would have used the front door but she didn't feel like running into Karen. Karen would definitly figure out that something was wrong.

Lucas heard the knock on the door. "Come in." His voice was just above a whipser. It sounded like he must have had a cold, too.

Before Brooke opened the door she put on a big, cheery smile, the one that everyone expects to see when Brooke enters a room. "Hey, Broody, how are you feeling?" she asked, curiously, laying down on the bed next to him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm the same as yesterday, but I'll be ok." he said, putting his arm around her.

"That's good then." Brooke said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did I miss at school yesterday?" Lucas asked, curiously.

"Nothing really, we had a sub in math so we didn't get anything done." Brooke laughed.

"Aw, great, the one time we get a sub and I'm not there." Lucas said, also laughing.

"Yea." Brooke said, playing with the strings on the grey hoody. She looked upset, Lucas just watched her, wondering why she was being like that, she was usually the one that couldn't stop talking when she hadn't seen Lucas in a whole day.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned, stroking his fingers threw her long, brown hair.

"Nothing." Brooke said, trying to sound as happy as she could.

"Brooke, your my baby girl, I know when somethings wrong with you, what is it?" he asked, sweetly, putting his forehead against hers.

She couldn't help but smile. "Um...it's...I" she tried thinking of a good excuse. "I'm just on my rag." she lied. Hey, if she wasn't pregnant she would be on her rag.

"Ooookaay, to much information." Lucas said, jokingly.

Brooke just laughed. "You asked, Broody."

Lucas laughed, too. Brooke laid back down on Lucas' chest, she loved that she could tell Lucas anything, well obviously not anything, she couldn't tell him she was pregnant, but that was so different. She loved that she could tell him _almost_ everything. Everything in her life was starting to spiral down hill, so she was happy that her and Lucas were able to have moments like these. Where they just sat on Lucas' bed and enjoyed eachothers company, not even having to say one word. It was so peaceful, so great it just made Brooke start to cry, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Just then, out of nowhere, Lucas spoke. "I love you so much, you know that, right?" he asked.

This was just confusing to Brooke, he always told her he loved her, why was he being so serious now? "Yea, I love you, too, Lucas. Why the seriousness?"

"No reason, I just love it when we have moments like this when we can just tell eachother how we feel and lay like this all day." he explained, playing with her fingers.

_Oh, I see...well...Lucas Scott, I'm pregnant with your child. _she thought, if only it were that easy. "Oh, I see...well...I love you very much, I know we say that all the time, but your right, when we are doing this, sitting here doing nothing, it just seems like it means more."

"Yea." he said, smiling at her, then kissing her. Brooke broke away and smiled at him then started kissing him again, then she thought, _maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would, me and Lucas will be able to start a family when we are older, but if I told him about this baby, that would ruin the order of things, it might even get us into a fight, and we wouldn't have the moments like this anymore._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chapter 2! **Please Review!** Some people might not like Brooke's decision, but hey, it's only the second chapter, there are a lot more things to come, anything can happen at this point. There will even be another character in this story that will be a very important one. You might not like this person on the show but this person will become important in this story because this person is someone Brooke will get to talk to about her whole pregnant, adoption thing. That just a hint though.:) I won't tell you where they talk because that would obviously give the gender away. Hehehe You can let me know who you think it is in a review! Yay! lol Thanx:)


	3. Cheerleading Competition

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them:) Soooooooooo sorry for the long wait, I'm mad at myself for it. But I'm here now so expect chapters! lol I know this chapter is short, but that's how I wanted it to be, so yea, hope you still enjoy it!

Chapter 3- Cheerleading Competition

The next couple weeks went by ok, but then there was a party at Nathan's beach house that she had to go to. All her friends were going and if she didn't go then everbody would suspect something, because Brooke Davis and parties were like peanut butter and jelly. Her and Lucas went together and met the rest of there friends there. Everything was going fine until Lucas brought her a drink and she had to pretend to drink it. That was hard considering when they left she wasn't a bit drunk, it was good everybody else had stuff to drink or they would be wondering why she wasn't drunk at all.

The next week at school Brooke started having morning sickness that wasn't exactly _morning_ sickness. She would have to throw up at lunch at a time when nobody was in the bathroom then try and get through her classes without getting sick, but the smell of the girls perfume got to her. It was finally Friday and she was so sick of the running to the bathroom all the time and just so stressed out about everything that she decided to stay in the bathroom for the rest of the afternoon. With everybody in class she could be alone to think. She thought about telling Lucas again, but changed her mind when she thought about Dan and how he didn't stay with Karen. Isn't that saying true? Like father, like son. _Yea, it's definitly better this way._ she thought. _I can't be alone, I'm not very good alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Completely forgetting about cheer practice, 10 minutes before school was over Brooke went home so she didn't have to run into anybody that would ask where she was all afternoon.

"Where the hell is Brooke?" a pissed off Rachel asked. "You 2 are her bitches, where is she?"

"I haven't seen her all afternoon." Peyton said, annoyed.

"Me either, I talked to her in english this morning and that's the last time I saw her." Haley put in. Rachel gave her a pissed off look. "Ok, hold on, I'll call her.

After a few rings Haley confirmed that there was no answer.

"Well, I don't care if she's not here, we have a competition to get ready for and I am **not** losing." Rachel said, being her usual snobby self.

"Ok then, I'm the captain when Brooke's not here, so lets start thinking of a routine girls." Peyton said, telling everybody to come over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Peyton went over to Brooke's house. She wanted to make she everything was alright, with her missing practise and all.

"Hey, Brooke, can I come in?" Peyton asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

Brooke quickly wiped tears off her face. "Yea."

"Hey, where were you today?" Peyton asked, sitting beside Brooke on the bed.

"Uh...I wasn't feeling good, so I left at lunch." she lied. "Sorry about practise."

"It's ok, I guess, it's just we need you, Brooke, Rachel was being a bitch, she says we **have** to win the competition." Peyton explained.

"I'll be there on Monday I promise, the competition is in a month so we have lots of time." Brooke said, turning her head so Peyton didn't see her try and hold back tears. She knew she wasn't going to be able to do much, but just as long as she didn't give herself any lifts she would be ok.

"It's not that much time, but anyways...I hope you get better, come here B. Davis." Peyton said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, we are gunna win." Brooke said, making Peyton laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WELCOME TO THE 10TH ANNUAL SPARKLE CLASSIC COMPETITION!" the man in a black suit shouted into the microphone. "I am happy to see everybody here again, new people and old. I am also excited to see what all the cheerleading teams have come up with this year and to see which boys will win the tournament. And the last thing I would like to say is...have fun!" Everybody cheered and then exited the gym and went back to their rooms.

There were 2 people to a room. All the girls were going to meet in Peyton and Brooke's room to make sure they were all ready. Just like she thought she would, Brooke didn't give herself and lifts. She only gave herself stuff she would be able to do. And since their shirts went down to their skirts, Brooke's growing stomach wouldn't show. It was just starting to be noticable for her, nobody could tell, some people just thought she just put on a little weight, but nobody wanted to say anything because that would be rude.

"Ok, everybody better be ready, because if we don't win-"

"Rachel, this is my squad and I say just go out there and no matter if we win or lose just remember to have fun." Brooke said.

"Well, winning for once in our lives couldn't hurt." Rachel said, walking closer to Brooke.

"Ok, we don't need one of us with a black eye before we even do the routine." Peyton said, stepping in the middle of them.

Brooke and Rachel starred eachother down as they got pulled away from eachother. Just then the boys came into the room wearing swimming trunks.

"What are you guys doing?" Haley asked, confused.

"Come on girls, were going swimming!" Tim yelled, twirling his towel around his head.

Brooke just looked at him oddly then forgot about it. "Ok, whatever, but don't you guys remember last time?"

Lucas smiled, remembering 2 years ago when they got caught by Whitey in the pool after hours. "Whitey's sleeping, trust me, we made sure this time."

All the girls ran to get their bikini's on, Brooke wasn't that happy about it because she wanted her girls to get their rest for tomorrow, but she had to let them go for the sake of being better than Rachel.

Everybody was having a blast in the pool, yelling and splashing eachother. Brooke was sitting on a chair beside the pool watching. She had her bikini on, but she had a loose tank top over it because of her stomach she didn't want anybody to see. The last thing she needed was for one of the guys to call her fat. Lucas asked her a few times if she wanted to come in, but he decided to just let her be, if she wanted to come in she would.

An hour had past when Brooke was starting to think about everything she was going to miss out on, including the fun everybody was having in the pool. It upset her so much she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she didn't want anybody to see her, so she ran to the closest bathroom. Brooke didn't know, but Rachel saw all of it and followed her into the bathroom.

She heard Brooke crying a little and walked in. Brooke quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. "Brooke, you don't have to stop crying because I came in here, I know what's going on." Rachel said, trying to fix her hair in the mirror. "So, when are you due?"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, pretending not to know.

"Come on, Brooke, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on with you." she explained. "You always have to leave to the bathroom every morning in first period, you cut out early and come in late, you've been wearing awful clothes that are loose on you lately, Brooke, I know your pregnant."

Brooke just starred at rachel until her eyes filled with tears and she fell to the ground. "I don't know what I'm doing, Rachel." she said, quietly. "I know what you think, I'm a terrible person for doing this to Lucas, and so I guess your going to go tell him now aren't you."

"Brooke, I-"

"Fine, whatever, but I'll just deny it, who do you think he's going to believe anyways?" Brooke said, getting angry instead of upset.

"Brooke, that wasn't what I was going to say, I was going to tell you that I know how you feel." Rachel said.

"You know how I feel, how could you possibly know how I feel right now!" Brooke said, raising her voice now.

"Because I've been in your shoes, Brooke, but the only thing that was different was that your going to make it through this being brave."

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Brooke, when I was 16 I got pregnant, but unlike you, I had an abortion and everyday I still wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't done it." she explained, starting to tear up with Brooke.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I had no idea." Brooke said, shocked. "Who was the guy?"

"It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that he was a jerk and I didn't want to have his baby." she said, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Rachel, do you think I'm stupid for doing this?" Brooke asked, tearing up again.

"No, I think your brave, and I think in the end you will do the right thing." she explained.

"I'm scared if I tell Lucas he will just be like his dad and leave me, I can't be alone with a baby, Rachel."

"Brooke, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this...if you had this baby and then gave it away, you would feel so much worse than if you would have told Lucas and then have him leave you with the baby."

"Thank you, Rachel. I guess your not that much of a bitch as I thought you were." Brooke said, smiling a little.

"Yea, you too." Rachel said. "So, how far along are you?"

"I'm about 3 months along."

"Wow, how do you plan on doing this anyways?" Rachel asked, kind of admiring Brooke for what she was doing. Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to handle something that big.

"Let's take a walk, I'll explain." Brooke said, smiling. She was so happy to have someone to confide in and be able to actually talk to someone about the whole thing. It was going to be a lot easier with the help of her new friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok, up next: The cheerleading compitition, Brooke and Rachel become closer and talk more about everything, you find out a little more why Brooke has decided to do what she is doing, (Hide the fact that she is pregnant from Lucas and then put it up for adoption.), and will Peyton and Haley start to wonder why Brooke is talking to Rachelmore? Or will Lucas start to get suspicious? And then there is the question: Will Brooke actually be strong enough to go through with putting the baby up for adoption? Keep reading to find out:) And remember, **Please Review!** I will update faster depending on how many reviews I get._


	4. Cheerleading Competition Part 2

Ok, here's the next chapter, thank you for the reviews! I love 'em:) This chapter is kinda short, but the next one is gunna be longer and better, I promise, hehehe!

Chapter 4- Cheerleading Competition Part 2

"Brooke, wake up!" Peyton yelled, for like the 15th time. "Where did you go last night?"

Brooke just groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Did you go get drunk somewhere, you should have brought me."

Actually Brooke and Rachel just went to the roof of the hotel and talked all night, her and Brooke got back to their rooms at about 5 in the morning and it was now 10 and they had to do their routine at 11.

"No, that's not it." Brooke said, in a cranky mood, getting out of bed.

"So then where were you last night?" Peyton asked, confused. If she wasn't out getting drunk, what other things could there be?

"Uh...me and Lucas were just-" she lied.

"Ok ok, I don't need to here anymore thank you very much, I don't try to understand your guys's sex life and I don't want to start now." she explained, while she straightened her hair.

Brooke just laughed. It was a fake laugh but Peyton didn't catch on. Brooke felt really bad because her and Lucas hadn't had sex in a while it was kind of funny because Brooke and Lucas just went from having sex almost everynight to just not having it anymore. Brooke was sure Lucas was going to talk to her about it soon, she just had to think of an excuse pretty fast.

"Go get ready, Brooke." Peyton said.

"Yes, I know." she said, going to have a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later, when Brooke was ready, she called all her cheerleaders to the lobby so she could talk to them.

"Ok, I hope evrybody got a good nights sleep." Brooke and Rachel looks at eachother and kind of giggled. "Because we have to go win a trophy, because yunno I'm pretty sick of coming here and not winning."

"Yes, ma'am." Peyton said, sarcastically.

Brooke just laughed. "Ok, now lets go kick some ass!"

Everybody left the lobby to go to the gym across the street, along with the guys that were going to watch them.

"Hey, Brooke can I talk to you for a second." Rachel said, stopping Brooke from going.

"Yea, sure, what's up, Rach?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing with me, I was just wondering...should you be doing this?"

"Rachel, please, I have to do this." Brooke bagged. "I didn't give myself lifts or anything."

"Brooke, I don't want something to happen to you and then know that I could have stopped it." she explained.

"I promise nothing will happen, just please, trust me." Brooke said, seriously.

"Fine, but if something happens I get to tell somebody whats really going on."

Brooke just stopped in her tracks, that didn't sound good to her, she just had to hope nothing happened and everything would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it was the Raven's turn to cheer, they did better than they expected. Even with everything going on Brooke set it all aside and she did the best she could.

"Give it up for the Tree Hill Ravens!" the announcer said. People clapped and cheered as they went of to the side.

"Great job, Cheery." Lucas said, hugging Brooke.

"Thanks, baby." she said, kissing him.

"That was the best we've ever done it!" Peyton said, excitedly.

"Yea, I know, great job girls." Brooke said, happily.

Rachel pulled Brooke aside. "Are you ok, Brooke?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Brooke said, with a big smile on her face. "But thanks for being so worried about me."

"Yea."

After all the cheerleading teams went it was time to announce the winner. All the teams gathered around the judge and they announced the second place winner. "And first place goes to...the Tree Hill Ravens! Congratulations, girls!"

Brooke was so shocked, she didn't see that one coming, considering everything that was going on. All the girls ran up to get their trophy, then Brooke thanked them for helping her win it.

After everybody settled down they went and watched the boys play their tournament game. The boys ended up winning, too. To celebrate the girl's and the guy's wins there was party at Nathan and Haley's apartment.

"Hey, babe, I got you drink." Lucas said, handing the cup to Brooke.

"That's ok, I don't feel like drinking right now." she said, tiredly, putting the cup down on the counter.

"Ok...what's wrong, Brooke?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired from today." she said, putting her head on Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas kissed her forehead, then she pulled away. "I actually think I'm gunna go home early."

"Ok, I can take you." he said, putting his drink down.

"No, it's ok, I have my car."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." she said, kissing him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait, come here." Lucas said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Broody." she said, then left.

Lucas stood there for a minute, trying to understand what just happened, Brooke always loved a good party, she just wasn't acting like herself.

He walked over to Peyton who was talking to Jake. "Hey, Peyton, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" she said, walking over to him.

"Has Brooke been talking to you lately?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Lucas." she said, confused.

"I mean like really talk to you. She hasn't been acting like herself lately and I'm worried about her." he explained.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?" Peyton asked, laughing a little. Lucas was obviously clueless when it came to this kind of stuff.

"No, but I thought maybe she's not telling me because it's a girl thing or something."

"Ok, Lucas, I can talk to her for you."

"Thanks, Peyt." he said, giving her a side hug.

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, next up: Brooke finds a family that might want to adopt her baby and Rachel goes with her to meet them. Peyton _tries_ talking to Brooke about what's bothering her. Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan all join together to find out whats wrong with her, if one person doesn't work than surely 4 can, right? Ok, well, **please review**. I know mostly everybody wants Brooke to tell Lucas already, but if everything always went that smoothly, what fun would that be? It's way better when you work your way up to it instead. Trust me.


	5. And Then Something Bad Happens

Ok, here's the next chapter, finally! I'm sorry to keep making you guys wait a long time, even on my other stories, but school wastes sooo much time and I can go to party's now so that's on the weekends when I usually update, I've been trying like hell to update but it's just been soooo busy lately...SO SORRY! haha, anyways, here the next chapter! If you don't really like it it's because I just really wanted to update fast for you guys, cuz I know your waiting.

-Chapter 5-

...And Then Something Bad Happens

_Previously on, "The Not So Perfect Life"..._

_He walked over to Peyton who was talking to Jake. "Hey, Peyton, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Sure, what's up?" she said, walking over to him._

_"Has Brooke been talking to you lately?"_

_"I'm not sure what you mean, Lucas." she said, confused._

_"I mean like really talk to you. She hasn't been acting like herself lately and I'm worried about her." he explained._

_"Well, have you tried talking to her?" Peyton asked, laughing a little. Lucas was obviously clueless when it came to this kind of stuff._

_"No, but I thought maybe she's not telling me because it's a girl thing or something."_

_"Ok, Lucas, I can talk to her for you."_

_"Thanks, Peyt." he said, giving her a side hug._

_"No problem, that's what friends are for."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Peyton tried talking to Brooke, but she would always lie and Peyton could see it in her eyes that she was lying. So she decided to take things to the next level.

"Lucas, what if this doesn't work?" Peyton asked Lucas, quietly, in their math class they had together.

"It will work, trust me." he said, worriedly. They decided to just kidnap her and lock her in Peyton's bedroom with them until she said what was bothering her. It was pretty lame, but what else could they do?

"Ok, after this class is over I willl take her to my house and we'll go from there."

Lucas nodded.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Brooke were sitting outside talking and laughing.

"Can you believe those people thought we were lebians!" Brooke said.

"Yes, but I can't believe you did that!" Rachel, laughed.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ok, I would like to start off by asking you why you want to adopt my baby." Brooke said, sitting with Rachel in the adoption agency, where she was interviewing couples for her baby._

_"We can't have kids ourself, so adoption is the only choice." the woman said, sadly._

_"I see, would you be able to put all of your attention towards this baby, because I want to make sure my baby has the life I never had."_

_"Yes, I am willing to leave my job to take care of the baby." _

_"That's great, that's all I really want to know."_

_"Since you two are lesbians, does this baby have a chance of being one?" the man asked, curiously. Rachel and Brooke looked at eachother, confused._

_"Um, excuse me but-" Brooke got cut off by the man._

_"Because we can't have a child that isn't normal." the woman continued._

_Brooke just gave them a discusted look. "Excuse me, but that shouldn't even matter, if you aren't going to love this child for what it is, then I'm sorry, I don't want you to be the parents." Brooke said, angrily, standing up. "Come on, honey, let's go find a couple that will love our child know matter what!"_

_Rachel grabbed Brooke's hand and they walked out of the room pretending to actually be a lesbian couple._

_-End Flashback-_

"Now that was definitly something I would do." Brooke said, then stopped giggling suddenly. "But it was so stupid! I don't even have another couple to interview!"

"Brooke, don't worry about it, if you can't find a couple then the adoption agency will." Rachel explained.

"Yea, but I don't want just anybody to have my baby." she said, starting to cry. "I want to know its being taken good care of, and being loved...and to know that even though I couldn't keep it, I still loved it."

There was silence for a minute, then Rachel spoke.

"Brooke, you know how you could fix that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school was over Peyton asked Brooke to come to her house just to hang out. She knew Brooke was going to hate her for ever for doing this to her, but she had to help her somehow, she didn't like seeing her friend like this and she didn't like to see her other friend, Lucas, be so worried about her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Brooke asked, cheerily, sitting on Peyton's bed. "We haven't just hung out with just the two of us in a while."

Peyton looked at Brooke with a serious look on her face. "Brooke, there's a reason I asked you over here."

"Peyton-"

"Brooke, you have to know I'm just trying to help you." she continued. "Your my best friend and I don't like seeing you like this."

"So, your having an intervention, yea, your a really great friend." Brooke said, starting to cry again. "Just leave me alone."

"No, Brooke, were not going to leave you alone, because we care about you and we want to help." Lucas said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

At this point Brooke was crying harder. "Your in on this, too, Luke? I thought you loved me, how dare you do this to me!"

"I do love you, that's why I'm doing this." he said, upset.

"I have to go." Brooke said, getting up and walking towards the door, but Lucas grabbed her.

"No, your not leaving until we talk about this." he said.

She just stood there crying.

"Peyton, could you give us a second?" Lucas asked.

"Of course, I'll be downstairs."

Peyton left and Lucas took Brooke and they sat on the bed. "Can we talk now?"

Brooke closed her eyes and nodded, still shaking.

"Do you want me to start or are you going to?"

"Luke, your going to be mad."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." he said, laughing a little to try and make the conversation easier.

"No, your going to be mad and I understand if you never want to speak to me again after I tell you this." she said. "And after I say it, I'm just going to leave, you don't have to yell at me."

Lucas was about to say something then Brooke started talking again.

"Ok...Lucas, I lied to you. Actually, I didn't lie as much as I kept something from you...I'm 5 months pregnant and I didn't tell you, I couldn't te-"

Lucas looked at Brooke's stomach confused. All that time he didn't even notice she was pregnant, she was wearing baggier clothes, but still, he should have known. "What?" he asked, very scared.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, you have a future in basketball to look forward to and I didn't want to get in the way of that...and I thought if I told you I would just be like your mom, left with a kid because the guy didn't want anything to do with it."

Lucas just starred off at nothing, not even saying anything at all.

"I'm gunna go, bye, Lucas..." she said, crying, walking out of the room, leaving Lucas just to sit there and stare at the wall.

After Brooke left, Peyton came up to her bedroom to check on Lucas.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked, sitting beside him.

He sat there for a second then looked at Peyton. "Brooke's pregnant, 5 months pregnant."

Peyton hugged him with a shocked look on her face and he just broke down on her. "What am I going to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home, Brooke could barely see where she was going because she was crying so hard and the fact that she had so much going through her head at the moment, didn't help much. _"What's wrong with me? How could I let my life get so messed up?"_...Brooke looked to her left and then to her right so she could turn and then out of nowhere a semi came right threw the intersection. "Ohmigod!" she screamed. It all happened so fast she couldn't even do anything about it, then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that chapter sucked lol, but it's better than nothing. I'm gunna start updating more because this is getting rediculous, I haven't updated in 2 months. Sorry again. **Please Review!!!** That would be VERY VERY helpful lol, tell me what you want to happen in this story after the car accident...do you want the baby to die, do you want Brooke to die, do you want Lucas to be mad at Brooke for a while??? What??? You let me know in a review! Luv yas! You guys rock!


	6. We Eventually Get Through The Bad

Hey, here's another update for ya's!!!

-Chapter 6-

We Eventually Get Through The Bad

_Previously on "The Not So Perfect Life"..._

_Ok...Lucas, I lied to you. Actually, I didn't lie as much as I kept something from you...I'm 5 months pregnant and I didn't tell you, I couldn't te-"_

_Lucas looked at Brooke's stomach confused. All that time he didn't even notice she was pregnant, she was wearing baggier clothes, but still, he should have known. "What?" he asked, very scared._

_"Lucas, I'm sorry, you have a future in basketball to look forward to and I didn't want to get in the way of that...and I thought if I told you I would just be like your mom, left with a kid because the guy didn't want anything to do with it."_

_Lucas just starred off at nothing, not even saying anything at all._

_"I'm gunna go, bye, Lucas..." she said, crying, walking out of the room, leaving Lucas just to sit there and stare at the wall._

_After Brooke left, Peyton came up to her bedroom to check on Lucas._

_"Are you ok?" Peyton asked, sitting beside him._

_He sat there for a second then looked at Peyton. "Brooke's pregnant, 5 months pregnant."_

_Peyton hugged him with a shocked look on her face and he just broke down on her. "What am I going to do?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

On the way home, Brooke could barely see where she was going because she was crying so hard and the fact that she had so much going through her head at the moment, didn't help much. _"What's wrong with me? How could I let my life get so messed up?"_...Brooke looked to her left and then to her right so she could turn and then out of nowhere a semi came right threw the intersection. "Ohmigod!" she screamed. It all happened so fast she couldn't even do anything about it, then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omigod!" Rachel screamed. Luckily she was on her way home when the accident happened. She ran to Brooke's car because she new it was her's, and got her out of there really fast. By then, a crowd of people formed around the scene and about 3 minutes later an ambulance came rushing down the street.

On the way to the hospital, in the ambulance, Brooke finally regained consciousness. "Where am I?" she asked, weakly.

"It's me Rachel, your in an ambulance because you were just in an accident." she explained, while a doctor was looking Brooke over.

Right then, Brooke remembered everything that had happened in the last 2 hours. "Rachel, please don't call Lucas."

"But Brooke-"

"No, he can't know, because I just told him about the baby." Brooke said, barely getting it out. "If he knows I'm hurt...he'll just except everything because of that...and we can't live a lie."

Rachel just looked at her, thinking about it.

"Rachel." Brooke said, in a panic. "How's the baby?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything is going to be ok, Lucas." Peyton said, letting go from the hug.

"I better go." he said, getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"No, I need to be alone for while." he said. "I will call you later."

Peyton sat there, feeling very sorry for him. She wasn't mad at Brooke for doing that to him, she was just confused.

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello?" Peyton asked.

"Hey, this is Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yea...I know this is weird...but I thought I should call and tell you Brooke has been in an accident." she explained.

"What?" Peyton asked, standing up quickly.

"It's ok, she's conscious...they just...maybe you should just come down here."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"Peyton, one thing." Rachel said, before hanging up. "Don't tell, Lucas, not just yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, they were making sure Brooke was going to be ok before they started checking the baby, they wanted to make sure she had a few people there for her if the baby wasn't going to be ok.

The doctor came into Brooke's room. "Hi, Brooke, how are you feeling?"

"Really sore, is my baby ok?" she asked, getting a little mad that they weren't telling her anything yet.

"Brooke, your just going to have patients." the doctor said. "Now more importantly...your going to be fine, you just have a broken wrist and a lot of bruises, but in time that will all heal."

_Knock, knock_. Rachel, Peyton and Haley walked in, Peyton called Haley. "Is she going to be ok?" Peyton asked, scared for her best friend.

"Brooke will be fine." the doctor said. "Now since your all here...I would like to do some things to see if the baby is ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas went where he always goes when he needs to be by himself, the River Court. Unfortunatly, he wasn't alone, Nathan was there, too.

"Hey, man, you look like crap." Nathan said, sinking a basket.

"Yea, well, I didn't just get the greatest news." he said, picking up the ball.

"And what news was that?" Nathan asked, more nosy than concerned.

"Brooke...she just told me she was pregnant." he said, quietly.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." Nathan said, surprised.

"I just...I don't understand why she couldn't tell me." he said, getting mad. "She kept this a secret from me for 5 months!"

Nathan almost choked on his water when he heard that.

Lucas continued. "She obviously doesn't know me that well if she didn't know that she couldn't come to me with something this big."

"Maybe you shoud be telling her this stuff." Nathan said, but Lucas completely ignored him.

"Like...she wants us to have a trusting relationship, but then she lies for 5 months about something so big!"

"Lucas-"

"Maybe I should talk to her about this." Lucas said, not even knowing that Nathan already told him that. "Yea, I'm gunna go talk to her about this, bye Nate."

"Bye." Nathan said, confused and wondering if he even had any part in that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hospital, the doctor came back in the room with the news.

"Brooke." the doctor continued. "The baby is going to be fine."

"Oh, thank god." she said, relieved, it was just as if a weight was lifted off her chest. She didn't want a baby at first, but still, if anything everhappened to the baby, she would feel responsible and it would still hurt because it was hers.

"See, Brooke, everything is going to be ok." Rachel said, hugging her.

"Yea." Haley said, also hugging her. Peyton wasn't really sure what to do...so she just stood back for a while.

"Hey, guys, can I get a second with Peyton, please." Brooke asked.

"Sure, Brooke, we'll just be outside." Haley said.

For a couple seconds there was nothing but silence.

"So, the baby's fine, that's great, Brooke." Peyton said, a little uneasy.

"Peyton, or sorry for everything." Brooke said, weakly.

"Brooke, its ok."

"No, it's not ok, I've been ditching you and just not being a very good friend for the last 5 months." she explained, almost crying. "I just didn't want you to tell Lucas."

"Can I ask you why _you_ didn't tell Lucas?" she asked, a little confused.

"I didn't want to ruin his life and I didn't want to end up like Karen...when the baby was born I was going to give it away." Brooke explained, letting the tears fall.

"Brooke, you should have known Lucas wouldn't have left you if you told him you were pregnant." Peyton said, raising her voice a little.

"Don't yell at me now, Peyton, please." Brooke said. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Sorry." she said, sitting on Brooke's bed. "Brooke, I missed you."

"Me too, come here, P. Sawyer." Brooke said, pulling Peyton into a hug as best she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Mrs. Davis, is Brooke here?" Lucas asked, kindly. He went to Brooke's house so they could have an actual convorsation about this.

"Brooke isn't here, Lucas." Mrs. Davis said.

"Do you know where I can find her?" he asked, concerned. This made him want to find her even more.

"She could be with Peyton." Msr. Davis said, obviously clueless when it came to her own daughter.

"Uh...I highly doubt that." Lucas said, kind of laughing at the fact that Mrs. Davis didn't really know anything about Brooke's life, she didn't even know she was fighting with her bestfriend.

"Why, did they get into a fight?" she asked, confused.

"Kind of...Mrs. Davis, if she isn't here then I have to go, I really need to find her." he said.

"Bye, Lucas." she said, shutting the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley and Rahel decided to go and sit in the hospital cafeteria because they figured Brooke and Peyton would want to talk after they made up, just about everything they had to catch up on.

"How long have you known about the baby?" Haley asked, confused and surprised Rachel actually knew about it.

"2 months now." she said, smiling. "I found out in the bathroom when we were at the cheer competition."

Haley looked even more surprised. "Wow, that's really weird that she was pregnant then...hmm." she said, thinking back to that competition.

"Yea...I kind of expected it, but I thought she would at least let Lucas know, even if she wasn't going to keep it." Rachel explained. "I don't even know Lucas that well but I still know he wouldn't ditch her."

"Yea...oh my god, Lucas, does he know Brooke is here?" Haley asked, suddenly remembering Lucas wasn't there yet.

"No! You can't call him." Rachel said, taking Haley's phone. "Brooke, doesn't want him to know."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"He just found out about the baby, she doesn't want him to just except the fact she's pregnant because she's in a hospital bed."

"Well, he has to know, Rachel...he's probably wondering where she is." she said, getting annoyed. "Give me my phone."

"Haley, please, I told Brooke I wouldn't tell him."

"Well, you won't, I will." Haley said, grabbing her phone, quickly. "He's my friend...and I know Lucas...he would want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was walking down the street towards Rachel's house. That was the last place he had to look, so she had to be there.

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello." he said, answering his phone, quickly, when he saw Haley's name.

"Hi, Lucas, I have to tell you something." she said, loking at Rachel then walking somewhere where it would be quieter.

"What is it, Haley?" he asked, concerned.

"It's, Brooke, she's been in an accident."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine, the...the baby is fine, she just has a broken wrist and some bruises." Haley explained.

"Ok, well I better go see her." Lucas said.

"She might be mad to see you though, Lucas." she said. "She said not to let you know she was there."

Lucas put on a confused look. "Why wouldn't she want me there?"

"You know why, she didn't want you feeling sorry for her."

"Well, I'll be there in a couple minutes anyways."

"Ok, bye, Lucas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Important Author's Note!!!

**Please review!!!** I wanted to end it there...because I want to start the next chapter off with Brooke and Lucas talking in the hospital. I don't really like this story...it's not my best lol...I might wrap it up soon, but I'm not sure...I guess I'll have to see what everyone else thinks. If I get good reviews it makes me more happy about the story and then I want to write more of it...but I'm kind of running out of ideas for this one, but my other stories are just coming along great! If you want to click on my name and read those, they are better than this story, I swear. You will even understand why I don't like this story as much as the other ones when you read them. But yea...like I said, I will see what I'm going to do with this story when I read your next reviews. Thank you guys soooooo much!!! xoxo


	7. Girl or Boy?

Sorry for the wait, you know how it is, you dn't do something for a couple days, and then it still never happens...and never happens...and never happens...yea that's how busy I am, plus being sick for almost 3 months now and today I'm home with a headache and sore throat, so you get an update! Lucky you, guys! lol This chapter is really short, sorry if you don't like short chapters, but I need to go lay down before I just pass out right here haha

Chapter 7

Girl or Boy?

_Previously on, "The Not So Perfect Life"..._

_Lucas was walking down the street towards Rachel's house. That was the last place he had to look, so she had to be there._

_Ring, ring..._

_"Hello." he said, answering his phone, quickly, when he saw Haley's name._

_"Hi, Lucas, I have to tell you something." she said, loking at Rachel then walking somewhere where it would be quieter._

_"What is it, Haley?" he asked, concerned._

_"It's, Brooke, she's been in an accident."_

_"What? Is she ok?"_

_"Yes, she's fine, the...the baby is fine, she just has a broken wrist and some bruises." Haley explained._

_"Ok, well I better go see her." Lucas said._

_"She might be mad to see you though, Lucas." she said. "She said not to let you know she was there."_

_Lucas put on a confused look. "Why wouldn't she want me there?"_

_"You know why, she didn't want you feeling sorry for her."_

_"Well, I'll be there in a couple minutes anyways."_

_"Ok, bye, Lucas."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas got to the hospital, and headed straight for the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, can you tell me what room Brooke Davis is in, please?" he asked, a little out of breath from practically running the whole way there.

"Uh, yes, here she is." the lady behind the desk said, looking on her computer. "Room 288."

"Thanks."

When he got up the the second floor where room 288 was, he saw Haley and Rachel talking, quietly.

"Hey, Lucas." Haley said, hugging him. "She's in there."

Lucas went into Brooke's room. Brooke's eyes were shut when he came in so he didn't even have a chance to get yelled at. He sat beside the bed on a chair and started looking at a clipboard, with Brooke and the baby's information on it. He didn't want to wake Brooke up, especially since she didn't even want him there. He quickly put the clipboard down when he saw the sex of the baby. _"Damn it." _he thought, then smiled. Just then Brooke started moving around and when she opened her eyes, Lucas wasn't really thrilled to hear what she had to say.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" she said, as angrily as she could, considering.

"I-"

"Who told you I was here?"

"Haley."

"Of course...well, you can leave now, I'm fine." she said, trying to sit up more, but failed.

"Let me help you, Brooke." he said, getting up and adjusting her to where she was comfortable. He sat back down and it was silent for a few minutes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, obviously feeling sorry for herself.

"Brooke, I'm mad, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, I do, and I always will." he said, taking her hand in his. "We still need to figure things out, but for now, I'm here for you, Brooke."

She turned her head so he couldn't see her cry.

"Look at me." he said, softly, trying to turn her head back.

"No, you can't see me cry, I shouldn't be crying, I'm the one that hurt you." she said, not being able to hold in any tears. She just let them fall down her face.

He got up and laid beside her on the bed. "I know, Pretty Girl, but this is what we do...in the end I'm always the one comforting you." she laughed. Lucas smiled. "There's that smile I love so much, I haven't seen it in a while."

They stared at eachother for a minute and then Brooke spoke. "I'm really sorry, Lucas...you don't deserve someone like me."

"Your right."

"What?" she asked, shocked. She was serious about what she said, but she didn't expect him to agree with her.

"I don't deserve someone like you, your to perfect for me." he said, then kissed her. "You did a really stupid thing, Brooke, but it doesn't make me love you any less or want to break up with you, I'm just so angry that you didn't tell me, but we will get passed this, we have to get passed this...because your my Cheery, and I love you and nothing can take away from that."

She took a deep breathe and then let him continue. She didn't want to say a thing, everything was so perfect at the moment, even though he was mad.

"And you know something, this is kind of my fault, too. I should have known something was wrong with you. Your my girlfriend and your pregnant, how the hell could I miss that?" he laughed.

She laughed, too, then stopped. "Lucas, I'm really scared."

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise, we will get through this, if my mom was able to handle this by herself, then just think about what two parents can do." he explained, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your really going to help me?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, yea, its my baby, too." he said, smiling. "By the way, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"What?" she asked, confused and laughing. "How could you know that?"

"It says it right here...on this paper." he said, getting the clipboard off of the chair.

Brooke just looked at the paper and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Lucas came out of Brooke's room. "So, how did it go?" Haley asked, nervous, hoping it didn't go bad because she was the one that called Lucas.

"It'll be ok, eventually." he said, hugging Haley.

"How is she doing?" Rachel asked, concerned. If anything happened to Brooke, Rachel would never be able to forgive herself, if she would have told someone about Brooke she would have never got in that car accident.

"She's good, just sleeping right now." he said. "Is Peyton here?"

"Yea, she's here somewhere." Haley said, looking down the long hallway.

"I'm going to go find her, let me know when Brooke wakes up."

"We will, Luke."

Lucas walked down the hallway and found Peyton sitting on one of the chairs, listening to her ipod.

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas said, sitting down beside her.

She sat up in her seat, quickly. "Oh, hey...did you talk to Brooke yet?"

"Yea, she's doing fine."

"What about you guys?"

"I'm still mad, but I'm going to have to be ok with this for Brooke, she's scared." he explained.

"Yea..."

"Have you two talked at all?" Lucas asked, knowing they weren't exactly the best of friends lately.

"Yea, we apologized...I think were good now." she said, smiling. "I just hope she'll be ok."

"She's going to be fine, Peyton, the baby, too." he said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Luke." she said, hugging him back. "So, what do you think of that now?"

He sat there for a minute and smiled without saying anything. "Uh...its kind of weird...just wait until you find out your pregnant, then you'll understand. Its like about 2 hours ago I just had my own life to worry about, everything was planned out, but now there is this little thing, growing inside of Brooke, that we are going to have to take care of and put its needs before our own."

"Little thing?" Peyton laughed. "Nice, Lucas. You better not tell Brooke what you just called her baby."

Lucas laughed, too. "You know what I mean."

"Well, its great Lucas, I'm happy for you guys."

"Its great, but I'm scared to death, I told Brooke were going to get through this, but I'm not sure how we can."

"You have your mom to help you, she's been through this already."

"Oh my god, my mom doesn't know anything about this, I completely forgot."

Peyton laughed. "Well, good luck with that, I have to go to Tric now, do you want me to warn your mom you have something to tell her?"

"No, that will worry her, just tell her I'm going to spend the night at Brooke's house tonight." Lucas explained.

"Ok, Lucas." she said, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up shortly after Peyton had gone. When Lucas came into the room, Rachel, Haley and Brooke were talking and laughing. Rachel was the first to leave, then Nathan came and got Haley. When the doctor came in a little later, Lucas and Brooke were discussing how they were going to tell their parents.

"Hi, Brooke, how are you feeling now that you've slept for a while?" the doctor asked, taking the clipboard that was beside the bed.

"I'm fine, can I go home now?" she asked, tiredly.

"That's up to you, do you think your ready to leave now?"

"Yea, very ready." she laughed.

"Ok, do you have someone that will be able to help you around the house for the next couple of days?" the doctor asked.

"Do I?" she asked, looking at Lucas.

"Oh, sorry,she's going to have to stay here, I guess." Lucas said, teasing her.

"Lucas!"

"I can help her out."

"Ok, I'll go get you some clothes and a wheel chair so you can get out of this bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to Brooke's house, they found nobody home, which ment Brooke's parents left for the rest of the week on their cruise.

"Just great, they didn't even leave a note or anything."

"Brooke, don't worry, I'm going to stay with you." Lucas said, helping her into her bed, one of the ones that was on the main floor of course, there was no way she would be able to climb stairs he first day home.

"Lucas, your the greatest boyfriend."

"Well, your the greatest girlfriend, Cheery." he said, sitting beside her and holding her hand. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you, to lay beside me and maybe kiss my owies better?" she said, putting out her bottom lip, pretending to pout.

Lucas laughed. "Your a strange girl, you know that?"

"But you love me, so its all good." she said, giggling.

"So, have you thought about names yet?" Lucas asked, kissing the fingers of the hand she had the broken wrist on.

"Yea, I like Kaitlyn."


	8. Planning a Party

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You rock! **Pleeeeease** answer the 2 questions at the bottom!!!!!

Chapter 8

Planning a Party

_Previously on, "The Not So Perfect Life"..._

_When they got to Brooke's house, they found nobody home, which ment Brooke's parents left for the rest of the week on their cruise._

_"Just great, they didn't even leave a note or anything."_

_"Brooke, don't worry, I'm going to stay with you." Lucas said, helping her into her bed, one of the ones that was on the main floor of course, there was no way she would be able to climb stairs he first day home._

_"Lucas, your the greatest boyfriend."_

_"Well, your the greatest girlfriend, Cheery." he said, sitting beside her and holding her hand. "Do you need anything?"_

_"Just you, to lay beside me and maybe kiss my owies better?" she said, putting out her bottom lip, pretending to pout._

_Lucas laughed. "Your a strange girl, you know that?"_

_"But you love me, so its all good." she said, giggling._

_"So, have you thought about names yet?" Lucas asked, kissing the fingers of the hand she had the broken wrist on._

_"Yea, I like Kaitlyn."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"How are my girls this morning?"

Brooke laughed. "She's fine, but I feel like dying!"

"The doctor said you'll be sore for a while." Lucas said, laying down beside her.

"Lay beside me all day."

"You know I will." he said, brushing the hair out of her face, but then, of course, the phone had to ring.

"No, don't answer it." she said, not letting him get up.

_"Lucas, this is your mother, I know your there!"_

"I have to answer that." he said, getting up fast and running to the phone.

"You owe me!" she yelled, from the bedroom.

"Excuse me?" he asked, poking his head back in the room. If anybody owed anybody, it was Brooke owing Lucas for not telling him she was pregnant.

Brooke just giggled. "Sorry."

Karen continued to ramble on...

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Karen yelled.

"Hello." Lucas said, answering the phone.

"Eugene!" Brooke laughed.

Lucas put the phone to his chest. "Penelope!" he said, mocking her. That really got her to shut up.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't come home." he said, when he put the phone back to his ear, where Karen was just yelling at him.

"You can't just go and do whatever you want, you know!" she yelled, somemore. "You are not 18 yet, and I am still the boss of you, do you know how worried I was?"

"Didn't Peyton tell you I ws staying here?" he asked, confused.

"Yea, but that's not the point! I don't even know my own son anymore, what's going on with you, Lucas?" she asked, almost in tears. That definitly told Lucas it was time to stop hiding and go and tell Karen what was going on.

"Mom, I'll be home later today, I have to make sure Brooke is going to be ok here by herself."

"Oh, yes, I forgot, how is she?" Karen said, feeling sorry for her. "Peyton told me."

"She's going to be fine."

"That's good." she said. "Just come talk to me after, I miss my boy."

"I will, bye."

"I love you."

By this point Lucas was just getting annoyed. "I love you, too, mom, bye." With that, he hung up the phone and went back to Brooke.

"Is she worried about you?" Brooke asked, now sitting up in the bed and trying to put make up on.

"Yea." he said, laughing at Brooke. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to put make up on, but its kind of hard with this stupid cast."

"Brooke, you don't need make up, your not going any where today." he said, sitting on the bed and taking it away from her.

"I know, but I still want to look good for you." she said, putting her head on his chest.

"I think your beautiful either way. " he said, kissing her forehead. "Oh yea, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"I have to go tell me mom sometime today, she really wants to know why I haven't been home much lately." he explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you better stay here, your sore and you don't need this stress right now."

"You think she's going to freak?"

"I don't know, its hard to tell considering she's been through this, but then again, that might be why she would freak." he said, totally confused.

"Yea, I understand." she said, starting to laugh a bit. "Do you mind if we never tell my parents?"

"Why?" he said, laughing, also.

"They will stop giving me money if I tell them I'm pregnant."

"Right." he said. "Then maybe it is a good idea that we don't tell them."

"Yea..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Tric, Peyton and Jake, and Haley and Nathan were trying to put something together for Lucas and Brooke. Kind of like a party for them, considering what they've been through in the last 5 months.

"Ok, this is what I was thinking." Peyton continued. "We do kind of the same thing that we did for your's and Nathan's wedding reception, except make it more of a baby shower/party type thing."

"Yea, and this time we won't say anything about it." Haley put in.

"But we can't do it until Brooke is better." Peyton said, writing stuff down. "And once Karen knows about the baby I will ask her to help, since she does work here."

"What should we do?" Nathan asked, about him and Jake.

Haley and Peyton looked at eachother and laughed. "Um, you guys are not going to be in charge of anything, except getting Lucas to Tric that night, because we know you would just screw everything up." Haley explained.

"Fine." Nathan said, satisfied.

"Yea, less for us to worry about." Jake laughed.

"Exactly." Peyton said.

"Ok, moving on..." Peyton continued. "A band?"

"It has to be something Brooke and Lucas will like, meaning, Brooke." Haley said, sarcastically.

They laughed. "Yea, I'm sure Lucas won't care as long as Brooke likes it." Nathan said.

"Ok, me and Haley can figure that one out." Peyton said, writing it down. "Decorations?"

"I think mine and Nathan's decorations are still in the back, but we'll need more." Haley put in.

"Yea, again, me and Haley will take care of that." Peyton said.

"What else is there?" Haley asked.

They thought about it for a second. "No alcohol." Peyton said, seriously.

"What?" Nathan and Jake, quickly, asked.

"Brooke can't drink!" Peyton said. "Do you know how upset she'll be if she sees people with alcohol around her?"

"Oh yea."

"Well how about we just don't drink." Haley said.

"Yea, ok, that might work."

"Nathan won't either." Haley said, looking at him, meanly.

"What? Why?"

"Ok, how do you like this." she said, coming up with an idea. "If you drink, no sex for a month."

Nathan just looked at her. "That's not funny."

"Same goes for you, too." Peyton said to Jake.

"Fine, we won't drink." they said, quickly.

The girls just laughed at them.

"And I take it that there isn't going to be any games, considering Brooke was the best at that." Peyton said.

"Yea, we'll have a band, that's good enough." Nathan said.

"Ok, so we got..." Peyton said, reading the list. "Me and Haley on...the band, the decorations, the food, and making sure we keep Brooke away from Tric until that night. You guys have...making sure you get them to come. And I will talk to Karen about it...and she will be in charge of the drinks, which we have already, and the presents."

"Sounds good, can me and Jake leave now?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, were done for now." Haley said, kissing Nathan, then Peyton kissed Jake.

"Don't go tell Lucas now!" Peyton said, jokingly.

"This is going to be so much fun, I just hope Brooke doesn't find out." Haley said.

"Yea, were going to have to be very careful about that, Brooke finds out everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Lucas asked Peyton and Haley to come over and keep Brooke company while he went and told his mom. Lucas was just going to stay home for the night, just to make his mom feel better and because Brooke needed to reconnect with Haley and Peyton, since she hadn't really talked to them about anything real in about 5 months.

"I have a feeling I'm not coming back tonight, so you guys get the whole night to do whatever it is girls do at sleepovers." he said, confused.

"Take your time, Luke." Peyton said, hugging him.

"Yea and were here for you, you know, if she kicks you out or something." Haley said, jokingly, and hugged him.

"Do you really have to tell her?" Brooke whined.

"Yea, I really have to tell her." Lucas said, in the same whiney voice.

"She's going to be really mad at me." Brooke said, starting to cry, she was really scared about this. This is what was going to make Karen hate her, if she didn't, already, plus her hormones were all out of whack.

Lucas took her and sat on the couch. "Brooke, stop crying...you know what? I don't really care what my mom thinks of you now, or anybody else...I love you, and thats what matters."

She stopped crying some and didn't say anything, just put her head on his shoudler.

He rubbed her back. "Now I have to go, but your going to have fun with Haley and Peyton."

"Ok, I love you, Broody."

"You too, Cheery." he said, giving her one last kiss, then leaving.

"Its pretty funny how he has to talk to you like your a baby." Peyton said, laughing.

"I am a baby aren't I?" she asked, laughing.

"Yea, but that's ok because Lucas understands you."

"Yea, your really lucky, Brooke." Haley said.

"We've all got great guys." she said. "Ohmigod, do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"

"What is it?" they said at the same time.

"A girl!" Brooke said, happily.

"Aw, there's going to be another little Brooke running around." Peyton said, laughing.

"Have you picked out any names?" Haley asked, curiously.

"I like Kaitlyn, but were going to keep looking." she explained. "Speaking of the baby, she wants cookies, so lets go make some."

"So, what you mean is you want cookies?" Haley asked.

"Yea, but its a great trick to be able to have, you guys should get pregnant, too!"

"I think we'll hold off on that one, besides, that would take all the attention off of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was just about to his house and a part of him wanted to just turn around right then and go back to Brooke, but he knew he was going to have to tell Karen sometime, even if the baby told her, but then he thought this was probably the best choice. He turned into the driveway and shut the car off, but didn't go in right away. He wanted to sit there for a second and think about what he was going to say. Should he just come right out with it? Or beat around the bush for a while? Whatever he was going to say, he had to be prepared for a long, long lecture.

He finally got out of the car and then went inside. Karen was sitting at the table drinking tea and waiting for him.

"Hi, Luke, what you have to tell me is bad, isn't it?" she asked, standing up.

"Mom, sit back down, I have a feeling we will be talking for a long time." he said, nervously.

"Ok." she said, uneasily.

"Ok, I'm not just at Brooke's because she was in a car accident." he started to say.

"Is it bad news?"

"It is bad news, if that's what you want it to be." he said, starting again. "She's pregnant, mom."

"Oh." she said, trying not to get upset

"Mom, you have to tell me what you think about that, because there's more."

"More?" she said, laughing, mostly trying to cover up how she really felt. "Hmm, well, the good news is it can't be more life-changing than that."

"She's known about this for 5 months now."

"What!" she said, standing up fast. "Why would she do that? Now you don't even have options! She's probably attached to the baby already and-"

"Mom, it's ok, we've already talked about this and we're keeping it."

"Yea, that's the right choice, Lucas." she said, hugging him. "Are you scared? She must be scared, I know how it feels."

"I think it will be ok, I just have to get a job, and she gets money from her parents...a lot of money."

"You'll be barely getting by! And where are you going to live?" Karen asked, still shaking.

"Haley and Nathan are emancipated, we could do that."

"Yea, your right, we are going to be talking about this for a long time." Karen said sitting down. They continued to talk for about an hour and a half, then they both went to bed, hoping that everything would be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 questions: **What should the baby's name be?** And, **what band should play at the baby shower/party thing?** I reall, really, really want your answer! **Please review!!!** and let me know!:)


	9. I Love Our Crap Hole

Hey, here's the next chapter! Just to refresh your memory...Haley and Peyton are planning the party for Brooke and Lucas at Tric. Lucas and Brooke know the sex of the baby, but they are still trying to come up with a name and they are still working on looking for an apartment, but for now they are staying at Brooke's house because her parents are out of town...

Chapter 9

I Love Our Crap Hole

"Oh, Lucas, look at this one!" Brooke shrieked. For the last week her and Lucas were trying to find an apartment that was just enough money so they could afford it, but Brooke of course would love the apartment before she looked at the price and that usually ended with her pouting and Lucas feeling bad that he couldn't give her what she wanted.

"Brooke, look at the price." he said, laughing.

"Oh, fine." she said, frustrated. "We might as well live in a box on the side of the road!"

Lucas laughed, then pulled her into a hug. "Yea, well at least we'd be together."

"What if we never find an apartment, Lucas?"

"Then we might just have to think about telling your parents so they can help us out, you know my mom can't afford to get us an apartment." he explained.

"If my parents find out I'm pregnant they won't buy us an apartment, they won't even let me stay here anymore!"

"Then you might want to lower your standards for the apartment."

"Can we talk about something else, please!" she said, getting off the internet. If she looked at one more apartment she was going to freak, that's all they were doing the whole day so far.

"We could argue about Mini Brooke's name some more." Lucas said, pointing to Brooke's stomach that was actually pretty noticable, now that she was able to wear clothes that showed it off.

"I don't know, I'm starting to like the name, Mini Brooke." she said, sarcastically. "It has a ring to it, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't want to name a kid Mini Brooke, and you know why."

"Fine, I like Kaitlyn." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. That was the name Brooke wanted the whole pregnancy so far, but Lucas thought it was to original and everybody new a Brucas baby could never be original.

"I like Megan."

"Aw, that's cute, Lucas!" she said, then gasped, which usually scared Lucas because he knew it ment she had an idea...

Over at Tric, Peyton was getting things ready for the party. They decided to have it on Saturday night and it was already Thursday, but all they had left to do was book the band and hang more decorations. Brooke was starting to wonder why Haley and Peyton were being so weird for the last week, so they had to have it as soon as possible.

Haley would have been with Peyton, but she had something she needed to do. Her and Nathan were getting information on this house, well it actually wouldn't be fair to call it a house, that was right beside their apartment building. It was really small, but cute, and if Brooke and Lucas decided to live in it, they would be right next to Nathan and Haley.

The only real problem with it was the fact that no one was in it for a long time, so it stunk and it needed a good cleaning up, but it would be better than living in a homeless shelter.

Nathan and Haley were in the house with the landlord, checking it out. "So, do you think they will go for this?" Nathan asked, wiping some dust of the counter, with a discusted face I might add.

"Uh, Lucas might, we'll have to work on Brooke, though." she said. "That's why I thought we could call him and make him come over here and look at it, without Brooke, just so we could clean it up before Brooke sees it, if he decides to get it."

"Ok, I'll give him a call."

_Ring, ring..._

"Hey, man." Lucas said, answering his cell, and completely interrupting Brooke and her great idea.

"Hey, Luke, would you mind coming over for a couple minutes, this is really important." he said, looking at Haley and trying not to laugh.

"I was just busy with Brooke, but I guess I could come by, quickly." he said, looking at Brooke, and mouthing "I'm sorry".

"And, Lucas, _don't_ bring, Brooke."

"Alright." he siad, confused. "See you in a minute."

"What's that about?" Brooke asked, annoyed. "I'm not finished talking, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry, Brooke, let's just continue this later, I'll be back in about an hour." he explained, grabbing his coat.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, babe."

"Love you." with that, he got in his car and drove over to Nathan and Haley's.

"Hey, Luke." Haley said, hugging him when he got out of the car.

"Hi, Hales, what's up, guys?"

"We have something to show you, but don't say no right away." Haley said, taking him next door.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, confused.

"What would you think about living in this house?" Nathan asked, laughing.

Lucas laughed, too. "Are you serious? I don't know if you haven't noticed, but it's discusting in here."

"We thought we could get everybody together and fix it up, and it's in your price range, too." Haley explained.

Lucas looked around and thought for a second. "Ok, let's just look at this dump." he said, laughing.

Back at home, Brooke was getting really bored, she usually wasn't by herself, so she decided to call, Peyton. "Hey, hoe."

"Hey, Brooke, what's up?" she said, laughing. She didn't even have to ask who it was, Brooke was a very obvious person.

"Absolutley, nothing!" she said, whining. "Lucas had to go see Nathan...are you still at Tric."

"Yea..." Peyton said, nervously, the last thing she needed was for Brooke to come there.

"You've been working a lot, lately."

"Yea, um, Brooke, what do you think about The Fray?" Peyton asked, quickly, just to change the subject, well at least that's what Brooke thought.

"They're pretty good, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering." she said, writing "The Fray" down as a band she had to call, she had another one, but she didn't want to ask Brooke about another band, that would just be weird. "Hey, I gotta go, I'm really busy."

"Ok, talk to you later, Peyton."

Over at, "The Dump", Lucas just finished looking at the house, which consisted of the kitchen, where they started, then living room right next to it, then the hallway from the living room, where there was the bathroom, then the bedroom and then a small closet at the end.

"So, what do you think?" Haley asked. "Cute, huh?"

"Yea, I guess if your into being able to walk around your house in 10 seconds, like, literaly." he said, trying not to look so creeped out. "But I guess it's better than nothing, and it's a good starting off point."

"So, your getting it?"

"Might as well. This way were close to you guys and me and Brooke won't have to take care of a baby in a homeless shelter." he said, sarcastically. "Now we just need to clean it up, there's no way Brooke is seeing it like this."

"Ok, you can go talk to the landlord, he's outside right now, I'll sweep and Nathan can dust."

"No, I'll sweep, It's more manly than dusting." he said, jokingly.

Haley laughed. "Fine."

Lucas looked around again. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this, you know Brooke is going to freak, right?"

"Yea, probably, but at least you'll have a place that's yours, where you can take your baby when it's born." Haley explained.

Just the thought about the baby was enought to make Lucas smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, Lucas got home a little later than he told Brooke, well actually 2 hours later than what he told Brooke. He definitly had some explaining to do.

"So what were you doing that you were 2 hours late?" Brooke asked, hugging him when he came in the door.

"You really need to learn how to be by yourself." he said, laughing.

"Lucas!" she said. "So, where were you?"

"Nathan needed to show me something..." he said, then Brooke started walking to the bedroom and Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "And I'm going to take you in the morning and show you."

"Oh." she said, giggling, and kissed him. "Then we better go to bed now, but I guess we could make out first, you know, like we used to, it will just be more of a challenge though, considering my wrist is in a cast and I have a watermelon sticking out of my stomach."

"Oh, we'll manage."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Brooke woke Lucas up, ready to go see what he had to show her. She loved surprises, especially when they were for her.

"Are you ready yet, Lucas?" she asked, yelling from the kitchen.

"Yea." he said, coming out of the bedroom. "But, Brooke, don't get too excited...please."

"Is it not a good surprise?"

"No, it's good, but it's not really- you know, let's just go and then you'll understand what I'm talking about." he explained and they left the house.

"Lucas." she said, nervously. "This doesn't sound good. You didn't call my parents did you?"

"No, not even close." he said, laughing.

"Why are we going to Nathan and Haley's?" she asked, recognizing the way they were driving.

"Brooke, you know what the doctor said, if you get to stressed out or to excited you'll go into pre-term labour. Do you want that?"

She just crossed her arms over her chest and looked out her window. "Oh, so we are going to Nathan and Haley's."

"No, but we are going next door." he said, helping her out of the car.

"Lucas-"

"Brooke, don't even say anything yet because I know what your thinking." he said, opening the front door.

"But-"

"Brooke, I bought this house."

Right then her jaw dropped and she was speechless. "This has got to be a joke. Your going to take me to the real house now, aren't you?"

"Uh, no...but that surprise would have been so much better." he said, thinking about it for a minute.

"You think." she said, getting a little upset. "Luke, how could you?"

"Brooke, can I just say what I've been rehearsing since I bought this house?"

"This better be good." she said, folding her arms over her chest again and then leaning on the counter.

"I know this place is a crap hole, but I think we can make this work, you know, with some paint and then you can do whatever else you want with it-"

"How about burn it down." she said, starting to get tears in her eyes.

Lucas just gave her a look. "I know your upset right now, but I think it'll grow on us...and you can't just always get what you want in life or else what would be the point? And, Brooke, the only thing I care about is getting a roof over your head and making sure we have a place to bring our baby when it's born, I mean, would you want to live at my house and make her live at grandma Karen's?"

"No." she said, laughing, then Lucas wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I love you, Brooke, and that's all that matters to me." he said, hugging her. "So, what do you think?"

"I love our crap hole." she said, laughing. "And I love you, thank you, Lucas."

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please Review!** That was a short one, but the next one is gunna be so much longer. It will be the party, and everybody working on Lucas and Brooke's crap hole...and if you were wondering why i did that, its because I didn't want them to get a nice house. They get a nice house in all the brucas fanfics I read and I wanted to change it up a bit. lol Thanks for reading, guys! xoxoxo


	10. Surprises All Around

Hey guys, if you haven't already heard, my computer broke, we had to move...blah, blah, blah...so that's why I couldn't update, I could have for a while now, but I updated to other ones before this one and then I went back to my old town for a couple days! But I'm here now, (and unfortunatly staying), so you get updates again, lucky you! OMG who else can't wait for the next episode?...Poor Peyton!...anyways, here's the next chapter. (By the way I still don't have a name picked out for the baby!)

Chapter 10

Surprises All Around

Previously on, "The Not So Perfect Life"...

_The next morning, Brooke woke Lucas up, ready to go see what he had to show her. She loved surprises, especially when they were for her._

_"Are you ready yet, Lucas?" she asked, yelling from the kitchen._

_"Yea." he said, coming out of the bedroom. "But, Brooke, don't get too excited...please."_

_"Is it not a good surprise?"_

_"No, it's good, but it's not really- you know, let's just go and then you'll understand what I'm talking about." he explained and they left the house._

_"Lucas." she said, nervously. "This doesn't sound good. You didn't call my parents did you?"_

_"No, not even close." he said, laughing._

_"Why are we going to Nathan and Haley's?" she asked, recognizing the way they were driving._

_"Brooke, you know what the doctor said, if you get to stressed out or to excited you'll go into pre-term labour. Do you want that?"_

_She just crossed her arms over her chest and looked out her window. "Oh, so we are going to Nathan and Haley's."_

_"No, but we are going next door." he said, helping her out of the car._

_"Lucas-"_

_"Brooke, don't even say anything yet because I know what your thinking." he said, opening the front door._

_"But-"_

_"Brooke, I bought this house."_

_Right then her jaw dropped and she was speechless. "This has got to be a joke. Your going to take me to the real house now, aren't you?"_

_"Uh, no...but that surprise would have been so much better." he said, thinking about it for a minute._

_"You think." she said, getting a little upset. "Luke, how could you?"_

_"Brooke, can I just say what I've been rehearsing since I bought this house?"_

_"This better be good." she said, folding her arms over her chest again and then leaning on the counter._

_"I know this place is a crap hole, but I think we can make this work, you know, with some paint and then you can do whatever else you want with it-"_

_"How about burn it down." she said, starting to get tears in her eyes._

_Lucas just gave her a look. "I know your upset right now, but I think it'll grow on us...and you can't just always get what you want in life or else what would be the point? And, Brooke, the only thing I care about is getting a roof over your head and making sure we have a place to bring our baby when it's born, I mean, would you want to live at my house and make her live at grandma Karen's?"_

_"No." she said, laughing, then Lucas wiped a tear off her cheek._

_"I love you, Brooke, and that's all that matters to me." he said, hugging her. "So, what do you think?"_

_"I love our crap hole." she said, laughing. "And I love you, thank you, Lucas."_

_"Anything for you, Pretty Girl."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Brooke, put that down." Lucas demanded, when he saw her carrying a box into their new small, but cute, house.

"Lucas, I can carry a box you know." she said, setting it down on the floor.

"I know, I just want you to be careful, let the guys carry the stuff in, why don't you go hang out with Haley and Peyton?"

"I don't know where they are!" she freaked. "I haven't heard from either of them in a while now, I'm starting to think they hate me!"

Lucas hugged Brooke. "Don't think that, next time you see them just ask them."

"Fine." she said, pouting.

"Brooke, I know for a fact they don't hate you." Nathan said, carrying in 2 more boxes.

"And how do you know that?"

"I can't tell you, Haley would probably kill me." he said, laughing.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hmm...well I'm going to go crazy sitting here all day, so I'll go shopping with Rachel then, my new best friend." she said, sarcastically.

"Ok, have fun." Lucas said, kissing her on the forehead.

"So, are going to tell me?" Lucas asked, as soon as Brooke was gone.

Nathan looked around to make sure she was really gone. "Haley and Peyton are throwing you and Brooke a party at Tric tonight."

Lucas smiled and looked confused. "Um, why?"

"For everything that's happened lately...Brooke not telling you about the baby, the car accident, and well, you guys are having a baby." he explained.

"Thanks, she's going to love this, but Peyton and Haley are really starting to make her mad."

"Peyton and Haley are really starting to make me mad." Brooke vented as Rachel drove them to the mall.

"You need to chill." Rachel laughed. "We don't want Brooke junior popping out anytime soon."

"They're just being so distant and barely even talking to me anymore, I keep asking Peyton to come to the mall with me, but she comes up with an excuse everytime, you'd think she would want to spend time with me after I totally ignored her for the past 5 months."

"Well-"

"Wait a minute." Brooke thought out loud. "Tha's it, that's why she hasn't been hanging out with me, this is some sort of pay back or something and she's got Haley playing along, too."

Rachel just thought to herself. _"I can't wait until this night is over."_

"Rachel, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh yea, I just love listening to you talk and talk and talk." she said, laughing.

"Why do you find this funny?" Brooke asked, getting really annoyed. "Those two are suppose to be my friends."

"Brooke, relax." she said, pulling into the mall parking lot. "If this is what everybody is like when they're pregnant I don't ever want to be."

"Well, I don't even have that choice anymore!" Brooke whined. "I'm sick of being fat!"

"I know what will cheer you up, let's go shop."

"Yea, and watch you try on clothes I can't even fit into anymore." she said, sarcastically.

"Tell you what, I won't even shop for me today, let's shop for your baby."

"That could be fun." Brooke smiled. If there was anything she liked about having this baby, it was knowing she could dress it and raise it how she wanted to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peyton, Haley, Karen, and some other helpers were just putting the finishing touches on everything at Tric. The place looked great. They had decorations, lights, and the list went on, and the greatest thing was that Peyton got The Fray to come and play a couple songs. Brooke was going to love it and Peyton felt really good about that. Taking out the part where Brooke lied to everbody, except Rachel, and just focusing on Brooke and everything she has been through, Peyton thought Brooke deserved this party.

"Ok, looks like everything is done here, all we have left to do is go home and get ready." Peyton told everyone.

"I still have some things to do that concern the bar, but you and Haley go and get ready and get Brooke and Lucas." Karen said, hurrying them out of there.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'm fine, just go." Karen said, laughing.

Peyton rolled her eyes and her and Haley left. When they got out to Peyton's car, it was already getting dark, they had been working so hard, the day just flew by.

"Hopefully Brooke won't see you drop me off." Haley said, laughing.

"Yea, I know, I hear Brooke thinks were trying to avoid her." Peyton also laughed.

"Well, at least this night will get started soon and we can go back to normal, do you know how many times I've just wanted to tell Brooke what I was doing for the past week?"

"I know what you mean." Peyton said, turning down Haley's street, which was now Brooke's street, too.

Haley looked around to see if the coast was clear. "Yes, her car isn't there."

"Oh, this feels so mean." Peyton laughed.

Haley laughed. "Yea, well tonight should explain everything."

"Yea, see you later Haley."

"Bye." Haley said, shutting the car door and walking over to Brooke and Lucas's, where Nathan probably was. She walked inside and saw Lucas and Nathan sitting on 2 chairs watching basketball. "Of course you guys just had to set up the TV first..."

"Hi, Hales, nice to see you, too." Nathan said, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, Haley, you should really talk to Brooke." Lucas said, not even taking his eyes off the TV. "She thinks your avoiding her, but don't worry, I know it's just because you were to busy planning our party."

Haley looked at Nathan shocked. "Nathan!"

"What?" he asked, laughing. "You know this party is more for Brooke than it is for Lucas anyways."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yea, I guess your right, Nathan, are you going to come home anytime soon?"

He just mumbled something while he watched the game, so Haley just left. It was no use trying to talk to them at all when they were watching basketball...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About an hour later, Rachel dropped Brooke off at her and Lucas's house. She was so excited to show him what she bought the baby, but a little nervous he would be upset that he didn't get to help pick out the baby's first outfits.

"Hey, Cheery." Lucas said, as Brooke came whipping through the front door.

"Hi, come see these!" she said, happily, ripping the outfits out of the bag.

"Brooke, calm down." Lucas said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, but look at these cute clothes! Can you believe something can fit into this!" she said, practically freaking out.

"Yes, something can, it's actually called a baby, maybe you've heard of one..."

"Oh, shut up!" she said, giggling.

Lucas grabbed her and kissed her. "I missed you today."

"I missed you more, Broody." she said, kissing him back.

Nathan looked away, discusted. "As much as I _love_ watching you two make out right in front of me, Haley probably wants me home now, see you guys later."

Brooke giggled, again. "Good, he's gone, make out with me some more, boyfriend."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." he said, entertwining his fingers in hers, then kissing her again. He pulled his lips away from Brooke's.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" she said, kind of laughing.

"Nothing, you have to get ready."

"For what?" she asked, looking around confused.

"I can't say, it's a surprise."

"Remember last time you did this to me?"

"This is way different, I swear." he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Now go put something nice on."

"Ok..." she said, smiling, not taking her eyes off of Lucas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, so you finally decided to come home." Haley said, sarcastically, when Nathan walked in.

"Well, not really, it's just that Brooke and Lucas got a little pre-occupied with something."

"I don't want to hear about it." she said, laughing.

"Good, because I don't want to explain it."

Haley went and started putting make up on. "So, how much did you and Lucas actually get done today?"

"All of their stuff is now in that house, so they won't be staying here anymore."

"Oh, I'm going to miss them staying here."

"Hales, they live 30 seconds away now."

"Isn't that great, are 2 best friends are just right next door, we're like the couples you see on movies that have barbecues and let their kids play in the yard together."

"Yea, except Lucas and Brooke aren't married, none of us have kids, yet, and we are definitly not that cheesy." Nathan explained, while he changed his shirt.

Haley laughed. "No we're not... Nathan, do you think Brooke and Lucas are going to get married?"

"Probably, I don't know if they would anytime soon though."

"You'd think they would because Brooke is going to have their child soon." Haley said, doing her hair.

"Lucas and Brooke aren't like that, they wouldn't get married just because Brooke is pregnant, but I'm sure they will eventually."

"Yea, me too." she said, picking up the phone. "I'm going to call Lucas to see if we should get going, Brooke should be almost ready by now."

Haley called Lucas and he said Brooke was almost ready, so her and Nathan headed over to Tric. Brooke and Lucas did have a lot of friends, plus, their friends called their friends, so the place was getting pretty packed.

"It's crazy in here, Peyton, you did good." Haley said, giving her a hug.

"The place looks great." Nathan said, also hugging her.

"Thanks, guys." she said, happily.

"Hey, Brooke and Lucas are here they're just in the parking lot." Jake informed them.

Peyton went up on stage and told everybody to get ready.

Outside...

"Why are we at Tric?" Brooke asked, confused. "I see Peyton didn't even tell me there was anything happening tonight, I told you she hates me."

"I think your going to think differently in about 2 seconds." he said, smiling and opening the door.

"SURPRISE!"

"Ohmigod!" Brooke said, shocked. "What is this?"

Peyton ran up to her. "It's kind of like a baby shower/party."

"You did this, Peyton?" Brooke asked, happily.

"Yea, but I had a lot of help." she said, looking at everybody.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much." Brooke said, pretty much starting to cry. "I thought you and Haley were just avoiding me!"

They laughed. "We know."

"Aw, damn hormones." she said, laughing, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Rachel, did you know about this, too?"

"Yea, you don't know how many times I wanted to tell you." she said, laughing.

"Omigod, I don't know how you guys did this without me finding out."

"Oh, Brooke, there is one more thing." Peyton said, taking her to her table.

"What, presents?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, yea." Peyton laughed. "But we also got a band to play."

She went on stage and got everybody's attention. "Hey, guys, are you having fun?" the crowd cheered. "Good. Brooke and Lucas are here now, so I think it's time to bring out the band."

The crowd cheered, again.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked lucas.

"I don't know, I didn't even know there was a band."

"Ok, here they are, The Fray!"

Brooke screamed with excitement and hugged Lucas. "Oh, wow, I can't believe this."

"Do you think Peyton hates you now?" Lucas laughed.

"Omigod, Peyton, this is awesome." Brooke said, hugging her. "Why would you do this, I don't deserve it, I was a total bitch to you!"

"I know, Brooke." she said, hugging her back. "But even though you blew me off and pretty much made me feel like crap, you've been through a lot and I want to help make this better for you, that's what best friends do."

Brooke was crying, again.

"Don't cry." she said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you and I'm happy everything is back to normal."

"I know, me too."

Brooke walked over to Lucas. "Come dance with me."

"Ok."

"Did you know about this?" she asked, while they danced to "Look After you".

"I just found out today when you were shopping with Rachel."

"Ok, then I don't have to be mad at you for not telling me." she said, giggling.

"I'm glad I didn't know about this because I would have never been able to keep it from you."

"That's why I'm with you, you could never cheat on me because you'd be so guilty, you'd tell me. I just have that affect on people."

Lucas laughed. "I know, and it's not just that." he continued. "I would never cheat on you, I love you."

"I love you, too, and it's not because I'm having your child."

"Oh, yea."

"Well, I love you for that, too. I just can't believe there is a part of you inside of me now, and I get to be it's mother." she explained.

"See it's not that scary, is it?"

"No, as long as I have you to help me it's going to be ok." she said, kissing him.

"I'm always going to be there to help you, Brooke." he said, starring into her eyes. "You never have to worry about that, I'm always going to keep you and the baby happy, I promise."

Tears rolled down down Brooke's cheeks. "I love you so much." she said, putting her head on his shoulder, as they danced.

After a bit of silence, Lucas spoke. "Brooke..."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Yea, Lucas."

He stopped them right in the middle of the dance floor. "I didn't think this was going to happen for a while, but I have to say it... Being with you right now, this very second, is making me think of our future... The very first time we started going out, I knew you were the one for me, I see a future with you, Brooke Davis... Marry me."

Brooke looked shocked. She was speechless, she couldn't even say anything, so she just knodded her head, and cried.

"I take it that's a yes." Lucas smiled, then hugged her. "I love you so much, I won't let you down as a husband, or a father."

"I know you won't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Again, I am sooo sorry about the wait... Hopefully this chapter was worth it... **Please review!!!**


	11. When You Think Nothing Can Go Wrong

Hey guys, here's an update for you, FINALLY, I didn't have internet for a while because we moved again and things are just so crazy, next week I'm going to Prince Edward Island hehe and yea, so I've been busyyy! But here is the next chapter for you's, I promise I can update more now, because we are finally settled down again.

Chapter 11

Right When You Think Nothing Can Go Wrong

Previously on, "The Not So Perfect Life"...

After a bit of silence, Lucas spoke. "Brooke..."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Yea, Lucas."

He stopped them right in the middle of the dance floor. "I didn't think this was going to happen for a while, but I have to say it... Being with you right now, this very second, is making me think of our future... The very first time we started going out, I knew you were the one for me, I see a future with you, Brooke Davis... Marry me."

Brooke looked shocked. She was speechless, she couldn't even say anything, so she just knodded her head, and cried.

"I take it that's a yes." Lucas smiled, then hugged her. "I love you so much, I won't let you down as a husband, or a father."

"I know you won't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day it was Haley and Brooke's turn to be at the house, the guys cleaned the day before, so they decided to spend the whole day painting. Peyton was going to come later after her and Karen finished cleaning up at Tric.

"I can't believe Lucas is letting you paint the rooms any colors you want." Haley said, dipping a brush into the pastelish green color, in Brooke's words, for the kitchen.

"Well, he got to pick the house so it's only fair." she said, opening another can. "And plus, he trusts me, it's not like I'm still 14 and want neon poka dots or something."

Haley laughed. "Gross... hey you still didn't tell me why you and Lucas left so early, I thought that's what this whole day was for."

Brooke smiled. "I know, but I was going to wait for Peyton to get here."

"Ok, you know she's not going to be here for a while and I can't wait that long, spill."

She took a deep breath. "Alright, but if Peyton's mad then I'm blaming you."

Haley nodded, putting the paint brush down and sitting beside Brooke.

"He proposed...right there in the middle of the dance floor." she said, practically blushing when she thought about it.

"Ohmigod!" Haley said, excited. "That is so cute!"

"I know, it was just perfect."

"Wait, why aren't you guys together right now, you should be all lovey-dovey and not wanting to leave eachother's sides and all that cute stuff."

"Oh, we had enough of eachother last night-"

"Ok, no more details." she said, laughing nervously. "That is my best friend you're talking about and I don't want to think about him that way."

Brooke giggled. "So, anyways, we aren't going to see eachother all day, and it's killing me by the way, but he's going to take me out for dinner tonight."

"Aww, how romantic, I wish Nathan was still like that."

"You mean the romantic stuff eventually stops?"

"Well, me and Nathan are just like an old married couple now, we live our lives and then go to bed at night, some days we don't even talk about anything real, sometimes there is something new though, but it's never the same as what your going through right now, but then again, you and Lucas are completely different than me and Nathan."

"Yea, I'll make sure to keep this relationship fun, then even more fun when this baby is out of me." Brooke giggled and smiled seductively.

"Again, no details please." Haley said, covering her ears. "Brooke, are you sure there will be time for that with a new baby?"

"Well, being the godmother and aunty of our baby, I'm sure you would love to take her off our hands for a few nights out of the month, right?"

"Godmother, huh?"

"Yea, would you and Nathan be it's godparents?"

"Of course." she said, hugging Brooke, then she laughed. "I love how you don't even include Lucas with this decision."

Brooke laughed, too. "Well, we don't know any other married couples besides Karen and Kieth, but that doesn't count because they're grandparents."

"Yea, none of us have any other friends, that's very strange." Haley said, laughing. "I've never realized it before... so what color are we painting the nursery?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh wow, so, you two were just dancing and you asked her to marry you?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yea, it was so weird, I just felt like I had to." Lucas said, smiling. "I love her an it feels right."

Nathan laughed, dropping the basketball on the court.

"What's so funny, you married Haley last year!"

"I know, I know, now I know how stupid I must have sounded."

Lucas laughed. "What the hell is wrong with us?"

"I don't know, but we definitly don't take after our parents... well, maybe you and Brooke do."

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Brooke's knocked up in high school, but at least you have the common sense to marry her."

Lucas shook his head. "No, Nathan, I'm not marrying her because she's pregnant."

"Yea, but she _is_ pregnant, and you are marrying her, I'm just saying it kind of come off that way." he explained, taking a break from shooting.

Lucas thought about it for a moment. "Omigod, Brooke probably thinks I'm doing this because she's pregnant"

"Oh, look, you finally get it!" Nathan said, sarcastically.

"What should I do?"

"Um, I'm not the best peson to ask, but talking to her about it might be a good option."

"Yea, right, I was going to say that." Lucas said, lying. Typical guy.

"Oh yea, sure you were." Nathan said, taking the ball from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, yay Peyton, your he-"

Peyton quickly walked by Brooke and spoke in her ear, quietly. "She made me bring her."

"And you brought Karen!" she said, putting on the fakest smile you could ever put on.

"Hi, Brooke, I thought I would come by and see how my son and his girlfriend are doing in their new house." Karen explained, starting to snoop around.

"Uh, well, Lucas isn't even here, looks like you will have to come back another time, sorry."

"Oh, that's ok, I don't mind."

"But I do." she said to herself. Karen wouldn't have been able to hear her anyways because she was already down the hall.

"I'm so sorry Brooke."

"It's not your fault, I know how hard it is to get away from her." she said, rolling her eyes.

Haley didn't understand Brooke and Peyton's point of view because Karen was like her second mother, they must have forgot Haley was in the room. "Why don't you want Karen here?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, um..." Brooke said, a bit startled. She actually did forget Haley was there for a second and that Karen was like Haley's mom, so she just made up a lie. "She doesn't know about you know what yet."

"Oh, I see." she said, nodding her head.

"How could Karen not know you're pregnant?" Peyton asked, laughing. "Wait, she does so know, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I was going to tell you when you got here, but you brought your little friend." Brooke said, sarcastically.

"Again, I didn't mean to, but you just can't say no to that woman." Peyton said, frustrated.

Brooke and Haley laughed.

"Ok, if I tell you in your ear will you promise you won't do anything to get Karen curious?" Brooke asked, looking to see if Karen was coming out of the other rooms yet.

"Alright, I promise." she said, confused.

Brooke told Peyton in her ear and she almost freaked, but Brooke covered her mouth with her hand. "No, no, no, Karen can't know yet so you have to be quiet!"

"Ok." Peyton said, settling down, but still smiling.

"What's going on out here?" Karen asked, coming down the hallway, quickly.

"Nothing." Brooke said, really fast. "Just the normal...girl talk, you know."

She laughed. "Yea, ok, well since Lucas isn't here I guess I'll let you 3 get back to business."

"Do you need a ride Karen?" Peyton asked. She thought she had better ask, just so she didn't look like an idiot standing there smiling.

"No, I'm fine, I can walk."

"K, bye, Karen." Brooke said, practically pushing her out the door.

"Bye, girls, call if you need any help."

Brooke shut the door and sighed with relief. "Omigod that was close."

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Haley asked, continuing to paint the cupboards.

"I don't know, me and Lucas are going to have to talk about that tonight."

"Ok, can I freak out now?" Peyton asked, clenching her teeth together she was so excited.

"Yea, go for it." Brooke said, falling into the chair in the living room.

"Oh my god, Brooke, this is so awesome!" she screamed. Brooke was just smiling. "Brooke, why aren't you freaking out with me?"

"Well, Peyton, because I'm pregnant and tired and I feel like sitting in this chair all day, I don't even feel like going out tonight."

"You have to, Brooke!" Haley said, stopping her painting. "This is your engagement dinner."

"Can I wear sweat pants?" she asked, seriously.

Peyton and Haley looked at eachother. "Fine, we will go pick something out for you that is comfortable and still looks nice, you just lay down and sleep for a while."

"Okay." she said, giggling. Haley and Peyton laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas got home at about 5, Peyton's car was outside so Lucas knew she was there, but he couldn't find anybody, which was odd considering the size of the house. He went into the living room and Brooke was wrapped up under a blanket, drooling, also.

Lucas laughed, quietly. "Wow."

Haley and Peyton came out of the bedroom. "Don't wake her up yet, she was really tired."

"Oh and stop her from drooling on our new couch?" he asked, sarcastically. "I wouldn't dare think of that."

"So, you pulled a Nathan." Peyton said, smiling.

Lucas looked confused for a moment. "Oh, yea, I guess I did." He said, sitting by Brooke. "Now I know how he feels, I knew I had to do it, I love her that much, you know?"

"Awwww!" the girls said, getting excited.

"Ok, ok, none of that please."

"Hi." Brooke said, getting up and smiling.

"We'll just go finish getting Brooke's outfit ready." Haley said, pushing Peyton in the direction of the bedroom.

"Did you have a good sleep, Cheery?" Lucas asked, hugging her.

"Yea, actually, but I missed you."

"I missed you, too." he said, kissing her forehead. "Do you think you can get up and get ready now?"

"You know, we could always stay home and you could lay with me here all night." she said, giggling.

"You don't want to go out and talk about the wedding?" he asked, sarcastically. "That does not sound like the Brooke Davis I know."

"No..."

"Really? Ok, I guess we can stay home then."

She laughed, hitting him playfully." No, you forgot something, I'm not Brooke Davis anymore, I'm Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott and yes, we are going to go out now, I just need to shower, you can join me if you want."

"With Haley and Peyton here, I think I'll pass." he said, making a discusted face.

Brooke laughed. "Hey, the more the marrier." she said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Ok, ew." Lucas said, laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was 7 when Lucas and Brooke got to the resturant. Brooke was wearing the comfortable, yet appropriate outfit Haley and Peyton picked out for her, she was actually able to want to go out of the house and still have to be pregnant.

They took their seats at the table the waiter showed them and started looking at their menus. "Ok, do you want to eat first and then talk about the wedding, or have wedding talk and then eat?" Lucas asked.

"How about we multi-task and do both at the same time." Brooke said, making a face like she just came up with the best idea ever.

"Ok then." Lucas laughed.

"Hey look Lucas, it's Jake and-"

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Who is that girl Jake is with?" Brooke asked, confused herself.

"I don't know, maybe he works with her?" Lucas said, but in a questioning way.

Brooke looked upset.

"Brooke, it's ok, lets concentrate on us tonight, you can worry about it tomorrow."

"Yea, you're right, she's probably a friend from work and Peyton probably knows about it." she said, just trying to forget about it so she and Lucas could celebrate their engagement. But just when Brooke thought everything was fine the mystery girl kissed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please review!** Is Jake cheating on Peyton or was it just a misunderstanding? And if this mystery girl goes to Tree Hill High we know there's going to be lots of DRAMA! ...And, when Brooke has her baby will her and Lucas be able to take care of a it, have time for school and to have jobs? You will just have to find out in the chapters to come, I'll try to update again before I go on my trip because you guys are awesome and you deserve it!


End file.
